Memory Maker
by Larcian
Summary: Maddie Garcia is fifteen and just wants to have a normal high school life. Too bad there are party wreckers among this world.  I reaaaaaally suck at summaries  Sorry if anyone is OOC. All original pairings.


**Chapter One- The Cullens**

Maddie lay on her bed with her hands behind her short, curly blonde hair. She was wearing a dark blue dress from the Italian Renaissance that covered her feet, and and she also wore her black Volturi cape with the hood up, covering most of her face from view. As she stared up at the ceiling, trying hard to not think about the thoughts that haunted her mind, Alec entered the room. She didn't even notice him walk in, not even when he sat next to her on the bed. It wasn't until Alec said her name that she acknowledged that he was there.

She blinked once then looked over to him. "Hi," she said as she rolled over, putting on arm across her body and keeping the other one behind her head. "Sorry I was just deep in thought." Alec chuckled as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"You always seem to be deep in thought lately," he remarked.

"Well, it's been three months and I'm still wondering whether they'll forgive me or not.

"Of course they'll forgive you, Maddie."  
Maddie snorted. "I highly doubt that."  
"Well, why don't you just talk it out, and I'll listen. Okay?" Alec looked into her golden eyes and she sighed.

"Fine."

"_I might as well start from when I was changed. It was October and my birthday was on the thirteenth- Friday the thirteenth mind you- and I was going to turn fourteen and I was really excited. I had invited a whole bunch of people for a Halloween-themed birthday party, it was going to be held at my house, and it was going to be really awesome. I was going as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Anyway, it was almost midnight when a guy barged in on my party. He started running around and pretending he was a vampire and people were playing along by spazzing out on the floor. It wasn't until I saw his red eyes that I realized that he were actually hurting people. I grabbed my cellphone and ran, calling 911 as I did._

_ I didn't even get past the first dial tone before I was tackled to the ground. The next moment, I heard my phone being broken. I was turned around, my arms pinned to either side of me. I was looking into the face of a man whose eyes were slowly combing over every inch of my body while he licked his lips in pleasure. My outfit was revealing more than it should have and I was breathing heavily, giving me even more sex appeal. He started kissing my throat in every spot that was kissable. I couldn't help it but I made the mistake of moaning- from pain of course- and he thought I liked what he was doing so he moved on to my lips, forcefully slipping his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't move. I could kiss him back, but I was afraid it would make matters worse. So I just stayed still and unresponsive for about five minutes before he realized that I wasn't reacting anymore and he narrowed his eyes before sinking his teeth into the base of my neck. I immediately screamed as pain coursed through me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I was aware that he was still biting me. I could feel that he was sucking the life out of me._

_ Suddenly, he was lifted off of me and I could hear him crash into something- probably a window. Gentle hands lifted me to a sitting position and I was struggling to get away. But they held onto me firmly. I could hear their soothing words telling me that everything was going to be okay. I yelled at them to "make the pain stop." I kept repeating the same thing over and over again in a whisper while I was sobbing. "Make the pain stop. Make the pain stop." They told me something about how it was "too late," but that it would all be over soon. I didn't know what they were talking about, so I continued sobbing._

_ I'm not going into detail about the days that followed. I'll just tell you that it was full of pain and seas of red._

_ When I woke up I was wrapped in a warm blanket. I sat up, throwing the blanket off of me. I reached around for my glasses until I realized that I didn't need them. I could see everything so clearly. Sunlight was streaming in through the window in the room, though it didn't reach me. I carefully got out of the bed and walked to the door, opening it to reveal a hallway where I could see a flight of stairs going down. I walked down the stairs and, upon reaching the bottom, came across a living room where a young woman was reading a gardening book._

_ She closed the book and smiled at me. "You're awake." I liked her. She looked very motherly to me. "I'm Esme Cullen." She held out a hand to me._

_ "Madison Garcia," I said as I took her hand. I noticed for the first time that I wasn't in my Halloween costume. I was in a grey, long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. "Where am I?" I asked her. Esme took a long pause before answering._

_ "You might want to sit down," she said. And so I did. Esme explained to me all about vampires and how we have to keep our existence a secret or else there would be consequences and all that crap. Anyway, soon enough I met the rest of the family. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle. I liked them and they liked me. I became a part of the family, posing as Rosalie and Jasper's younger sister. Alice and I went shopping, Edward and I listened to music, Emmett and I played games, Carlisle and I talked about the vampire world, Esme and I worked in her garden, and Jasper and I played chess._

_ Soon enough, we realized what my power was: a memory maker. I could tamper with memories-even erase them- and look at past memories. All I had to do was have physical contact with your skin. Alice was a bit sad that I couldn't tell her anything; she even gave me the files about her from the asylum she was in. She took me to her gravestone that her family put up once they admitted her. Nothing. It was the only time that I had failed to find a memory.  
_

_ I was really pissed when Emmett started beating me at strength matches. I was losing my newborn strength. I actually shut myself in my room for a whole month, only being dragged out of my room once to hunt. Literally. Jasper and Edward dragged me by the feet, down the stairs and out the back door. I broke a few stair railings and tore the back door off its hinges trying to hang on. I guess Alice had a vision about me drinking human blood. Oh well.  
_

_ When I started school again, I had to wear long sleeved shirts, fingerless gloves and jeans for most of the time. Even if Alice managed to coax me into shorts and a tank top, I would still wear high socks and gloves that went a bit past my elbow. I was very sensitive to the touch of others- especially after what happened to me right before I was changed. I had panic attacks; I would start hyperventilating. The slightest brush against someone's skin would almost push me over the edge. Not even Jasper could calm me down. If it _did_ happen in school, I either stayed in the nurse's office or had someone drive me home for the day._

_ That's all that I'm really thinking about. I'm just thinking about how I could leave my family when they did so much for me. Oh well, I guess there's no turning back now._

-

**So, this is my first attempt at Twilight fanfiction. It took me a while to get around to typing this. **

_**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I do own Maddie, though.**_

**For future reference in the story, I am sorry now if anyone seems out of character.**

_**~Larcian~** _


End file.
